Bella No More!
by BellaTwilightRocks
Summary: One day Bella decides to have her life back after He leaves and she becomes like her friends, Lauren and Jess. The same day she meets an old friend of Charlie and he offers something that Bella needs to be the same. Full sumary inside, give it a chance!
1. Good Girls Go Bad!

**Sumary: One day Bella decides to have her life back after Edward leaves and she becomes like her friends Jessica and Lauren. The same day she meets one of her dad old friends and he offers something that Bella needs to get completely back. This is after Edward leaves in New Moon.**

**This chapter is named after Cobra Starship and Leighton Meester's song Good Girls Go Bad and I think when you finish this chapter you'll understand.**

* * *

**Bella No More: Good Girls Go Bad**

I remember clearly what I decided a long time ago, like if was just yesterday. I woke up that morning feeling that something was different…but really the only thing that changed was the way I was looking it. I didn't feel the need to cry, I didn't feel the need to curl up in my bed, and I didn't feel lonely. Why should I care if Edward Cullen left? Why should I care if _he_ didn't love me any more? No, I shouldn't, so I won't. I'm feeling arrogant but for me its ok, I WAS heartbroken for a long time and now that's going to change. After a long summer vacation I decided to be a new version of me, Bella no more, Izzy, yeah Izzy. A hot, stylish, Alice-ish, sluttish Bella = Izzy. I went right straight to my closet to check if the box of the things Alice bought me during the best part of my life. And of course I had it because Alice made me put the hot pink box inside the safe and I didn't even bother to ask why, but probably she wanted me to keep something that reminded me of her. And that was the only way to keep it because Edward took everything that had to do with him or any of the Cullens. I went to my closet and I turned on the lights, I moved all the clothes to the sides, and stepped inside. I put the code and then grabbed the key that always hangs from my neck and open it. YES! There it was. If I ever see Alice again I will have to thank her very much. I took the box and close the door of the safe. I went to my bed, and then I sat down, and open it. There where 7 letters and a book that looked like a photo album. Wait a minute, 7 letters? I thought Edward didn't know. First, Carlisle, he was the leader and like a father to me.

Dear Bella:

I know this is hard for you, but you have to know that is very hard for us, we love you; everyone here, even Jasper is having a hard time. I would be very happy if you don't try to kill yourself, but I know Edward would be happier. I'm sorry Bella, but he doesn't trust himself, after the 'James Accident' he thinks that he is a danger for you, but he never stopped loving you. I'm hoping that you get over it and continue with your life, he wishes that or at least he wishes the best for you. Continue with your life but please don't forget us. We'll all miss you, daughter.

Sincerely,

Carlisle.

How sweet, yes, I promise not to forget but to continue. Esme, she was like a mother to me during the time I was far away from Renée.

My Dear Bella,

We'll miss you a lot. Thank you so much for all that you did to us. First, Edward, you gave him the soul he thought he didn't have nor disserve. Well, you made Alice more calmed when you made Bella Barbie like a price and not a daily thing. Jasper, wow Jasper, you helped him a lot, now he doesn't have trouble being near humans, I knew he hadn't any trouble but you gave him confidence. Now Emmett is more controlled than before, he hasn't broken the French doors since the 'James Accident'. Rosalie isn't jealous anymore and she values everything she has. To Carlisle and me, Bella, you made us happy and you made us feel like humans, like human parents. Bella, when Edward told me that he wanted to leave without you, I was upset but really I felt like I was about to lose something and then I remembered how I felt when I lost my little baby. I remembered the pain of losing a beloved person, and that's how I feel right now. I will always love you and you'll be always in my heart.

Love you,

Esme

Wow. The real mother I had was Esme, she IS so sweet, I miss her so much. Little Pixie is now.

Bellie!

Finally you opened the box! Sorry that I didn't tell you. He would have known. These clothes will be goin' to be fabulous. I will miss you, sis. We all are goin' to. Good luck with your new life. I'll miss you so much!

Your forever sis,

Ali.

WOW. Deep words Alice. I miss you so much, you can't even imagine. I will never forget you.

BELLAAAAA!

I'll miss you a lot! Definitely this family won't be the same without you. And don't tell anybody but I feel like crying! Wow that sounded gay, just kidding but I feel depressed like everyone here and I remark EVERYONE. I'll miss you and lil' sis you'll always be in our hearts and memories.

Truly,

**Emmett Cullen!* **

Very deep, Emmett, very deep. I miss you too, Big Bro. Jasper's now.

Dear Bella,

We will miss you so much. Bella, I personally feel awful of what I did after all you did for me. Thank you for helping me with the blood lust thing. I will miss you, we will miss you.

Your brother,

Jasper.

Aw, Jazzy don't feel bad, I personally learned from Alice that all happens for a reason. Be happy, I miss you and I'm happy I helped. Now, my dear Rose.

Dear Bella,

I'll miss you and I love you. Sorry of what I will say –write actually- I hate Edward so much, I couldn't believe he wanted to leave you here, in Forks. When I was ordered to leave by Edward, I felt like I was living again my last human moments, I couldn't choose to or even to say good bye. I'm sorry, I'll miss. I love you, forever.

Rose.

Wow Rose. I miss you and I love you. Now, finally, maybe the one that will hurt the most. Edward. But I need to move on and I think this is my first step.

Dear Bella,

If for a strange and odd reason you are reading this, all I wanted to really say is how much I love you, and if I ever see you again, I hope you can forgive me. If I could cry, I would be in this moment because I hate doing this but Bella; you have to understand that I never stopped loving you but is safer this way. Bella I will always love you and always will. Without you Bella I feel empty. I love you Bella princess. Hope to see you soon.

Edward : )

I love you Edward and always will but you decided so I will move on.

Now was time to see the photo album. The first one was me and Edward in my bed, a Saturday, a shopping Saturday and the pixie had a camera with her so she thought that we looked pretty cute. The second one was Ali, Rose and me before my birthday. The third one was Emmett and Jasper giving me a bear hug, oh sweet times. The four one was Carlisle, Esme, Edward and me in the kitchen. The fifth one was all the Cullen kids and Bella. There were many more sweet pictures. I think that I will frame the second, third and forth picture and hung then in the wall with some others that I have alone, with Charlie and with Renée.

Then I suddenly remember that I needed to learn how to use heels, and the only reason I have a lot is because Eddie-pooh hadn't space or time to take those. I took the ones that looked simpler, because I didn't want to break a really good pair. They were pink and not that tall and they had that sweet style. I put them on and started walking and I tripped once, actually it wasn't that bad. I walk in my room falling a lot but I was getting better. After hours and hours of practicing I decided that I was doing pretty well and hadn't fallen in a while, so that I would go downstairs. When I got downstairs I was very happy, I didn't even tripped once. I felt comfortable in that pair of heels and they look like old Bella and they were cute enough but I think I will change them to something taller after dinner. Charlie is about to get home so I put my iPod in the speaker and chose the song called "Take me away (Freaky Friday)" by Christina Vidal. While I did the chicken I started to sing.

Yeah.. Yeah..

Get up. Get out.  
Move on, move on. There's no doubt.  
I'm all wrong. You're right.  
It's all the same with you.  
I'm too thin, too fat.  
You ask why, so why  
so why, so why, so why?

On and on and on and on.  
On and on and on and on.

Don't wanna grow up.  
I wanna get out.  
Hey, take me away.  
I wanna shout out.  
Take me away, away, away, away.  
Away...

Round and round, here we go again.  
Same old start, same old end.  
Turn my head, I turn back again.  
Same old stuff never ends.  
Do this, do that. Can't deal, can't deal with that.  
I tune in, tune out. I've heard it all before.  
Hello, goodbye. Never asking me why.  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye.

On and on and on and on.  
On and on and on and on.

Don't wanna grow up.  
I wanna get out.  
Hey, take me away.  
I wanna shout out.  
Take me away, away, away, away.  
Away...

[Guitar solo]

Don't wanna grow up.  
I wanna get out.  
Hey, take me away.  
I wanna shout out.  
Take me away, away, away, away.  
Away...

Don't wanna grow up.  
I wanna get out.  
Hey, take me away.  
I wanna shout out.  
Take me away, away, away, away.  
Away...

Round and round, here we go again.  
Same old story, the same old end.  
Turn my head, I turn back again.  
Same old stuff never ends.

"Wow Bella!" Charlie said. He came with a man, I think he had the same age as Charlie but he clearly looked younger. He was tall, muscular, with the blackest hair I have ever seen but short but not the short when someone is losing hair, cut short.

"Bella, this is Steve Neville an old school friend, Steve this is Bella, my only daughter" Charlie said with the biggest smile I have ever seen him wear. Maybe he was happy because of his friend or because I have my life back.

"Hi Steve" I said very happy.

"Hi Bella, is a pleasure to meet you" He said with a cute fatherly tone.

"Hey, Charlie, I did chicken with rice, I didn't knew we had a visitor coming, is ok? Or I change it?" I said with a confused tone.

"No Bells, its ok" He said still with a huge smile.

They went to the living room while I finish with food and the table.

Once I was finish we sat on the table and Steve told me something I didn't expect and that caught me by surprise.

"Hey Bella…" He said with a happy and relieved tone but serious.

* * *

**Please read and review!! So, did you understand why this chapter is named after that song, did you? If not then review this story and i'll tell you. R&R!!**


	2. The Question, The Answer and Jacob

**HELLO READERS!! I must explain some things before you start to read this chapter to understand it. Jacob is with Melissa, and he is already a werewolf. Melissa has a step sis ter called Amanda. Please all the people that are reading this story please review, I need to know weather you like it or not. Sorry for not updating but I was about to finish the chappie the day before my family and me went on summer vacations all together and I was missing something and I didn't have a computer. Please go to my profile and vote on my poll.

* * *

**

"I heard how you sang when we arrived. Bella, my brother and I own a music and recording company; Fueled by Ramen, and also we have connections with the owner of Decaydance; Pete Wentz, bassist of Fall Out Boy, we are looking for someone young, with a good voice and pretty. You just seem to fit with everything we are looking for. So, I wanted to ask you if you would want to become a famous singer. Would you?" He said happy but with the typical business tone.

It was a lot of info to take in but it didn't matter. There –to _me_– the only thing that really matter was that it was a big decision to make.

"Yes, sure, but I want to think about it twice, and discus it with both of my parents." I said with a calmed tone and a little smile.

"You have time, though in one and half week I need to have your answer and if possible before. The thing is that I'm leaving Forks in 2 weeks. If you accept we will try you out in writing lyrics and if you are good in it you will have to write like 13 songs and then do a series of concerts and if people like you then you'll record the songs to make a CD. When people bought that CD we make money but mostly you win it." He said very relaxed, he looked like if he was sure of what he was doing.

"And what if I'm not good in writing lyrics?" I said doubtfully.

"We have lyrics writers, so it doesn't matter, but we prefer that the singers write their own music because that gives the personal thing to the song." He didn't look worried about anything.

I liked the idea, not everyday someone offers a possibility like this one. And I really wanted to accept it.

"Well, I will talk with Charlie and Renée and after I will make you know my decision." I said with a big smile.

"Hello, Katrina?" I said, calling my mom. Katrina was her secretary.

"Hello Bella, how are you? It's been long time from your last call." I hate that she calls me Bella!

"I'm fine, Katrina, yeah it's been a long time, my mom is there?" I said, she can be very young but she is slow.

"Yes, honey, she's coming, wait just a second." She said and went to tell my mom.

"Hello, baby, how are you?" She said very happy.

"Hey mom, I'm fine and you?" I said, I was happy I called.

"Fine! Baby, it was a long time that you didn't call." She said very happy.

"Yes mom, it's true." I said, trying to think a way to tell her about what I was calling for.

"Mom…" I started.

"Yes sweetie?" She said.

"Mom, the other day one of Charlie's school friends came with Charlie after work while I was singing…and while we were having dinner, he offered me to be a famous singer, because they were looking someone young, with a good voice and pretty, and I seemed to fit in everything they were looking for. I told him I would love to, but I would ask you and Charlie before making my final decision." I said very slowly.

"Well, I think that you should accept if you want, you said that you'd love, so, just do it. But, be careful, read the contract at least twice." Renée said and it surprised me a little.

"THANK YOU, MOM!!!" I said.

"Baby, is your decision, I'm only supporting you!" She said.

"Thanks!" I said, I was expecting a long talk but I was very wrong.

* * *

"Charlie, mom said that if I wanted to do it then she'd support me. What about you? You think it's a good idea?" I said trying to at least talk about something during dinner.

"I think it's a great idea I've know Steve all my life, we were like brothers, and I know you will be in great hands if you accept. Anyway, you seem much happier now, just do it." He said, I think they both told me to do it because both know how I had suffered Edward's absence, and they know how I love to sing.

"I will, I love to sing, it's a way of forgetting everything that is happening, just living the present, in a perfect world." I said smiling from ear to ear.

"Call him tomorrow morning, he'll be so happy, he told me that if you didn't accept, he didn't know where he could find someone as perfect as you." He said happy as I was.

"Ok" I said while I picked up the dishes and leaving them on the counter of the kitchen.

"Bella, go to do whatever you want, I will wash the dishes." He said, I did get a little surprised because I didn't even know he was behind me.

"Are you sure?" I said a little confused. When Charlie was interested in washing dishes, anyway? Whatever, I wasn't in the mood of washing the dishes anyway.

"Yes, do whatever you want." He said.

That night, I made a promise to myself. I knew that I would start to be the center of attention, so I promised myself that I wasn't going to be a good girl anymore and that my songs wouldn't be good girl's songs, I didn't want to and I think the record company was looking for someone that was grew up.

I went straight to bed but with my iPod, playing _Viva la Cobra!_ Album by Cobra Starship, Cobra Starship was the only band that I liked and my classmates also, I hope to change that anyway.

_  
The city is at war, a place among the young and rich  
Ignore me if you see me 'cause I just don't give a shit  
The city is at war, bless the young and rich  
With the designer drugs and designer friends__._

I love this song, but I have never ever known why. With those lines I got sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Steve!!" I was calling Steve!!! I couldn´t be happier.

"Bella, how are you?" Steve said sounding as happy as me.

"Very good, and you?" I said nearly shouting.

"Fine, thank you. So, Bella have your answer ready?" He asked fast.

"Yes, and my answer is ABSOLUTELY YES!!!" I said and shouted the last part.

"Ok, tomorrow I´m going to your house to explain everything to you but detailed." He said seriously.

"At what hour would you like to come?" I said with a smile in my face.

"I think I can go at three or four p.m." He said doubtfully.

"Yes, I will be at home!" I said.

"Ok, Bella, see you" He said

"Bye!!" I said.

Then I went to get dressed up, simple but in style. I chose a white tank top, a mini denim skirt and high pale pink stilettos. I didn't have anything to do in the day and I hadn't seen Jacob in a while so, I decided to go to La Push. I put my cell phone, wallet and a lipstick in my pink purse and headed to my truck. I don't know why I love that piece of crap, but I love it anyways.

In twenty minutes I was arriving to Jacob's house.

"Where have you been, loca?" He said very happy.

"Well, in my house?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know but I suppose that zombie I saw in your house is now gone, is it?" He said doubtfully.

"Yes, don't you see some changes in me?" I said in a weird tone.

"Yes Bells, I see that you gained confidence and don't blush anymore, your clothes seem different and…are you wearing HEELS???" He asked as if it was asking for me to confess a murder.

"Actually Jacob, I am and there is something that I must tell you!!!" I said very happy.

"Come, tell me inside the house." He said, he liked the surprises as much as old Bella liked.

"Where's Meli?" I asked while we walked to the living room.

"She went shopping with Amanda" He said. Amanda was Melissa's –fifteen years old – step sister. It was amazing how Melissa and I had developed a great friendship, now she is my best and only friend I have because she left too, I thought in that moment.

"Aw, that's too bad!!" I said sadly.

"Why??" He asked confused.

"1. Because, now I like and need to go shopping, and there's absolutely no way I'm asking Jessica Stanley or Lauren Mallory to go with me. 2. I also came to tell my news to her. 3. I also came to visit her!!" I said in a know-it-all tone.

"1. Are you serious or you are totally crazy? 2. Of course. 3. I already knew that." He said in the same tone.

"I came to tell you both some news and ask Melissa a big favor." I told him, but how should I tell him?

"So…?" He said.

"Well Jacob, as you have noticed I have change –for good- and now Steve Neville offered me a job in Fueled By Ramen and not any job, I'm going to be a famous singer!!!" I said shouting the last part

* * *

**You have read, so now please, press that green box and review! The more reviews I get faster I write..**


	3. Who Do You Think You Are Kidding?

**i'm sorry to update sooo late! First it was pure lazyness but then we were full of test, LoveToBeCrazy knows what I am talking about. I promise this is going to be getting better but there are things that need to be set up. I update each Sunday from now on.**

**

* * *

**

**Who Do You Think You Are Kidding?**

_Previously:_ _"So…?" He said._

"_Well Jacob, as you have noticed I have change –for good- and now Steve Neville offered me a job in Fueled By Ramen and not any job, I'm going to be a famous singer!!!" I said shouting the last part _

JPOV

I was talking with Izzy and then she finally said what she came to say, and to be truth at first I couldn't believe she thought that she had change for good when she actually she isn't. Well, she is better, but she is not that better than before, her eyes are still sad with no life, she is very skinny because she barely eats anymore but at least she talks, right? But she is still doesn't make people feel she is ok, you see pain at the first look at her. It's painful to see her like that.

"Izzy, who the hell you think you are kidding? Of course you look better than a month before but you haven't change that much. Of course I'm happy that you are trying, but you can't lie to yourself thinking that you're ok again when you aren't, and you know you have Melissa and me to support you. And after all that, congratulation Izzy you're going to be fabulous!" I said, she was like a sister to me now.

"Oh my god Jacob, I just don't know how to let him go, I don't know how I'm going to deal with that when I'm famous, you know how he took my life, and I don't know how to get it back!" She said in between sobs, I hugged her; this wasn't the first time this happened.

"Izzy, you are doing it amazingly, and you are so strong and brave. Izzy, you are going to be able, and you are going to be a singer and that will help you so much, you are going to meet so much people that you are going to have your life back in no time" I said and then she stop crying.

"Thank you so much Jacob, I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have you." She said drying her eyes and face.

"I wouldn't know what you would do either." I said with a laugh.

She gave me a little smile.

"Come on Izzy, smile, the world would want to see your beautiful smile." I told her.

"Thank you, Jacob" She said happier.

"You're more than welcome, Bella" I said happily.

"Oh shoot, look at the time! I have to get going! Thank you Jake" She said running to the door.

But I stopped her and hugged her.

"Good bye, Izzy, good luck!" I told her.

"Thank you. I'm going to need it tomorrow, Steve is going to my house" She shouted.

"Be careful with the amount of sugar you eat, you're hyper." I told her.

"Remember to tell Melissa to call me!!" She told me.

And with that, she left.

BPOV.

Jacob does know me better than myself. He truly does.

I keep lying to myself that I forgot him, and that's not true.

After 20 minutes, I arrived to my house.

"Hi Charlie!" I shouted after opening the door.

"Hi, Izzy. Were have you been?" He asked me.

"Umm, I went to Jacob's to tell him the news" I told him, I didn't know why I didn't want to tell him that I went to Jacob's.

"That's great, Izzy, how did he took it?" He asked while I started to take the things out of the refrigerator.

"Fantastic!" I told him.

"You know Izzy, leave that, I'll order pizza." He told me.

"Ok, then" I said.

I went to my room when suddenly my phone started to sound.

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla  
Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

And that song only meant one thing: Melissa was calling.

"WASSSUP GIRL?!?!?" She shouted.

"Did Jacob tell you?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" She obviously didn't know.

"I am going to be a famous singer!!!!" I shouted to the phone.

"What? Are you kidding me?" He told me.

"No kidding, so I need a favor!" I said.

"What kind of favor?" She asked.

"Tomorrow, after Neville's visit, I need you to go with me to go shopping!!!" I told her.

" Ok!!" she said.

"I will call you after Neville's visit and then I'll go and get you to go to Seattle." I told her.

"Ok. I'm so existed. See ya tomorrow!" She told me.

"I am too. Se yaa!" I said.

After a while, the pizza arrived and I was so tired I just grabbed a piece of pizza, ate it fast and went to bedroom to change into pajamas and grabbed my old iPod Nano 1st generation and started to hear Keep Up by Hyper Crush to calm me because I was f***ing nervous.

_Can you keep up  
With my body movin' back and forth like speakers  
When I'm dancin' you can barely see my sneakers  
Can you spin me like a record, spin me like a record  
Record, record_

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

* * *

**Please review, they make me write faster!**


	4. GOOD BYE!

DEAR READERS PAY ATTENTION:

This story will be deleted and replaced by a much more interesting story than 'Bella No More'. I promise, I've already written a long part. What a hint? GLAMOUR, FASHION, LOVE, ECCENTRICITY, FAME, and OH WAIT, ADAM LAMBERT!

The reason I'm deleating this story is because I don't see a way to continue it, I blame Jacob, he always messes everything up! hahhahaahaha!  
I have a clear ending to the new story, possible and realistic, and a super fun plot!

I hope you'll read my new story, I don't know which will be the name, but soon enough you'll find out.  
LOVE YA ALL, READERS!

XOXO,  
BellaTwilightRocks!*


End file.
